We will establish 5th and 95th percentiles for response to GnRH agonist testing performed with concommitant dexamethasone suppression of adrenal function. We will evaluate whether an abbreviated outpatient testing protocol for hyperandrogenic women, using the 95th percentile, yields a similar incidence of detection of ovarian androgen excess as did the previous intensive inpatient sampling protocol.